Until it's Gone
by ToBeSomebody
Summary: Sometimes you never know. One-shot Pokeshipping


**A/N: **Hey guys! Once again, a pretty short one-shot randomly inspired by a song. This one turned out a lot like "Call My Name," one of my other one-shots (also inspired by a song =P). This one is thanks to Enrique Iglesias, "I Just Wanna Be With You." It's also from **Ash's Perspective** (bolded so people won't miss it), a new thing for me. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Until it's Gone

It seems like life is always trying to teach me lessons the hard way. I'm always training and thinking about battling, so I kind of block things out, I guess. One of the many things I learned almost a moment too late.

I had been in Hoenn for almost a week, and had already caught a few pokemon. At first it seemed like Johto all over again. Even Brock was there, along with a couple of new friends: May and Max. My heart was pumping every morning as I got out of bed and ready for another day of traveling. Well, at first, anyway.

I started getting depressed for the strangest reasons, and I couldn't explain why. It happened whenever we walked by lakes and rivers and nobody would say anything, and when we would find our way to a new city and Brock and May would take off on shopping sprees. It didn't make any sense.

I thought it would go away with time, that maybe it was just a phase, but it only got worse - and fast. I found myself longing for something that I couldn't even name. Things as simple as handshakes left me craving more, and when I couldn't have it, I would plunge deeper into depression.

We were in Rustboro city, staying in the top floor of the pokemon center. Even with the busy city life outside, the world seemed so far away and so empty. I didn't even notice May as she came in. As soon as she said my name and put her hand on my shoulder, I knew what was wrong. Hers wasn't the voice I needed to hear, nor the touch I needed to feel. It just wasn't the same, and I finally knew why.

It was Misty. I had never noticed it before, because she had always been there. From the first day I set out on my quest to be a pokemon master, she had stood by my side. Now that she wasn't here, everything seemed so pointless.

I apologized as I rushed out of the room for the first floor, zooming past Brock on the way. He tried to get my attention for something that seemed important, but I couldn't wait any longer. I was going to find a way out of here and back to Kanto, next to Misty where I belonged.

I took the stairs, running as fast as I could. I burst out of the stairwell and into the lobby, and there she was.

It was just like a dream. I stood still, just looking at her, as she did the same. The whole world seemed to freeze around us.

And it kind of did. My dramatic entrance had gotten the attention of everyone around. When Nurse Joy finally realized what was happening, she gave a sigh that shattered the silence that had fallen over the room. I looked around and noticed everyone staring at the two of us. It was enough to make them look away, though I had already made a fool of myself - yet again.

It didn't matter though. She was really here, and that's all I needed.

"What…what are you doing here?" I asked. As soon as I spoke her face beamed and tears started running down her cheeks. She rushed over with Togepi in her arms and threw herself against me. I wrapped my arms around her, feeling happiness and relief flow in the moment I was able to touch her again.

"…Ash…" Was all she seemed to be able to muster. It was all that I needed though. I squeezed her tighter, as if I was afraid she might disappear if I let her go.

Brock made his way down the stairs behind me, panting and out of breath.

"I was…trying…to tell you…" Misty looked up and chuckled, her face flushed from the tears. I loosened my grip and stepped back, wiping a tear from her face. She grabbed my hand as it met her face and held it there, caressing herself with it. She looked up at me and smiled. It was the same perfect smile, just as I had remembered it.

"Ahem," Brock cleared his throat from behind us. I turned toward him, my face suddenly growing bright red as I realized the entire room was spectating once again.

"H-hey, sorry…" I said to him, rubbing the back of my head.

"Sometimes you don't know what you got 'till it's gone, eh?" Brock said with a sense of teasing in his tone.

And he was right. Ever since that moment, life has never been better.


End file.
